


Star Crossed Evenings

by deltadanvers



Series: Slow Hands [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: It's been 6 months. Is the end in sight or is he making a mistake? Do you want it all to have just been a mistake?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Slow Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Star Crossed Evenings

It was the next morning when you saw Tony again. He was at your door when you opened it, contemplating knocking. 

“Jesus Christ” you couldn’t help yourself as he startled you. 

“Sorry. I -uh- brought you coffee and a donut. Make up for last night and all.” He offered a sheepish smile and offered the paper cup and bag to you. 

“Thanks, Tony. I don’t think you have anything to apologize for, but I appreciate it.” He only offered another smile before backing away and walking back towards the elevator. 

You closed the door and took the coffee and donut back to the table in your room. The coffee was aromatic and you were pleased by the opportunity to drink some coffee that wasn’t burned by your coffee pot. 

When you overturned the white bag over your plate, 2 glazed donuts toppled out. After that, a small white and purple box completed the pile. 

You picked the box up and read the label. Plan B. A small sticky note on the front in Tony’s handwriting read “I’ll get better at this part.”

You didn’t want coffee and plan B to become normal, but you didn’t want to tell Tony you were done. You didn’t want to be done, either. 

It was nearly 6 months of assorted encounters. Multiple times weekly the two of you would find your release rolling around in some inappropriate place. The two of you toppled back into bed together; well, never into bed, the two of you found yourselves entangled in Tony’s most recent extravagant car purchase. Twice. 

_ “So how does it work?” not really interested in the mechanics of the car itself, you let Tony engulf you in in depth explanations and excited chatter. You had one of his hands in yours as the two of you walked around the garage saved specifically for his cars. Generally, he didn’t go for affection that wasn’t tied directly to intercourse, but it was late and the two of you had been drinking together, sitting at his kitchen counter. You were a clingy drunk and he leaned into the affection without meaning to.  _

_ As he came to an idle, standing in front of the car, you let yourself slip on to the hood, leaning back on your arms as the heat pulsing through your veins lulled you into a comfortable calm, Tony standing in front of you, still talking about the car but his enthusiasm had trailed off as he saw the boredom in your eyes that you didn’t seem to be very good at masking when you were drunk. _

_ “I’m boring you.” he said matter-of-factly. _

_ “I wouldn’t have asked the question if I didn’t want the answer, T. You’re not boring me. I promise.” he rolled his eyes playfully at your blatant lie.  _

_ “Then I’m sure you want to hear all about thermodynamics, next, right?” he asked, leaning over you, his lips gently brushing your cheek as he settled above you. _

_ “Oh please, for the love of God, no. Please no, Tony.” your pleading forced a bellowing laugh from his chest.  _

_ “I’m sure I can find something that will keep you a little more interested, if you’re game.”  _

_ “Please. A lecture about the constitutional monarchy of Sweden would keep my interest more at this point.” his lips traveled down the side of your neck, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your shoulder. You couldn’t trap the small sigh that escaped your lungs.  _

_ “You like that, sweetheart? You want more of my mouth?” his breath was hot on your skin. His hands drifted down your legs absentmindedly. Before you could make a move, he slowly sank to his knees in front of you, gently pulling at your knees to rest on his shoulders.  _

_ You keened softly as his hands grasped at your hips under your skirt, pulling at your underwear, pulling them down with ease. Maneuvering your leg over his head and back to slip your underwear off. He pulled at you, enticing you to slide down the hood of the car. _

_ His breath was a welcomed intrusion against your core as he leaned in. _

You found yourselves on his desk, minutes before a meeting was to start. 

_ You’d come in for something specific, a pen, or a tome from the shelves that lined the room but you were soon distracted by the head tilted look that Tony gave you when you walked in. He was sat in his unnecessarily opulent chair at the executive desk that he barely worked at, cigar precariously perched on his lips.  _

_ “C’mere” you could barely hear him over the music playing gently from his computer.  _

_ “Whaddya want, T? I’ve got places to be. I came up here to get something.” you mumbled as his hand gripped the waist of your leggings and pulled you closer, manipulating your movements until you were sat comfortably on the top of his desk.  _

_ “Been thinkin’ about you.” he looked tired as he peered up at you. His hands ran up and down rhythmically over your thighs.  _

_ “You’ve been thinking about me or about fucking me?” you quipped as a soft smile took over his face.  _

_ “Maybe a little a’ both, darlin.” he smiled at you as his hand slipped under the waistband of your pants. _

In the bathroom on the communal floor of the tower. 

_ The mirror was just too much of a tease to ignore his silent pleading during the team lunch. You took a quick shot of yourself sitting on the bathroom counter, two fingers deep, and sent it to him. You could practically hear his hurried excuses as he left the table where the team was idly chatting and made his way to find you and remedy a situation that had clearly gotten out of control. _

On the Quinjet after a particularly dicey mission.

_ The bunk on the jet barely allowed for much thinking nevertheless resistance against the intrusion of a certain Stark as you contemplated a nap and he slid in behind you. It was immeasurably difficult to contort your way out of a catsuit in a bunk, but he made it worth your while. _

Even by the pool on the rooftop on a sunny afternoon. 

_ The poolside chaise creaked as he ambushed you. You were laid out on your stomach in the sun, letting your soul soak up the warmth that your bones so desperately craved on the days you were locked in the cold office complex in the tower. Debriefs were freezing and impossible to keep your attention on. Contrast to the feeling of hot hands on your waist as he laid down next to you, arguably without room to do so.  _

_ “Well hi there, bud.” your laughter at his attempt to squeeze on to the chair with you spilled into your voice. _

_ “FRIDAY said you were up here and I figured I would take it upon myself to make sure you weren’t lonely.” he said as his hands coaxed you into laying on your back as he pushed himself up and over your body to find himself nestled between your legs. It didn’t take much persuasion as you pushed at the waistband of his swim trunks, his hands hastily pushing aside the center of your bikini.  _

The two of you couldn’t be left alone but no one else knew that you needed supervision. The two of you just kept going. 

Six months of assorted encounters and a slow burning in the pit of your stomach. You knew it was never going to be more for him. You had to accept that as fact, or walk away before you couldn’t stop yourself from finding more in Tony Stark. 

There was no real occasion for the team to be lounging on a yacht in the gulf of Mexico, but Stark found that money could motivate a celebration to appear out of nowhere. You’d all eaten an unnecessarily rich meal and everyone was left to mill around the top deck as the stars celebrated the joy of life with you, a meteor shower rained above you. 

You were watching the meteors, comfortably leaned against the railing at the edge of the deck. You’d abandoned pomp and circumstance as your heels hung from your hand, bare feet left to contend with the sleek flooring. In your other hand, a cocktail warmed slowly as you were enraptured in thoughts of the stars. 

Comfort was found in the dull sound of your friends conversing on the deck, Bucky, Sam, and Steve off to one side. Wanda talking as Vision watched her every move. Natasha and Clint having a casual drinking contest. Carol and Thor conversing on shared experiences.

You were jarred from your trance as Tony stood next to you and cleared his throat, only to get your attention. 

“Hey T.” you responded softly, not wanting to break the serenity around you.

“Hey gorgeous.” he had slipped into a comfortable habit of calling you sweet names in the secrecy of your encounters. It was like honey, the way soft and gentle way it fell from his lips. 

“It was a good idea to come out here tonight.” you peeled your gaze away from him to look back at the stars. He hummed as he moved closer to your side, a hand landing on your waist, an almost reminder of his constant intention. 

“It’s easier to get you to do things with me if I invite you under the guise of a team event.” he chuckled at your enthusiasm towards the stars. You pulled your gaze back to him with a huff. 

“Not true and you know it, Anthony. Sometimes a girl just wants to be invited to do things other than fuck.” you shook your head gently at him as you brought your cocktail back to your lips. 

“‘Sat mean I can ask you to do things with me? Go places and stuff like that?” he traced patterns on your lower back, you could tell by the lilt in his voice that he had been drinking. You couldn’t help but let your brow furrow in confusion as he pursued this conversation.

“Depends on what you mean by that.” you set the glass down on the top of the railing as you turned in his arms to face him. “What are you asking, Tony?” 

His expression was soft and inviting as you tried to decipher his intention. You felt time slow around you as he tilted his head down ever so slightly and leaned in, and matched his lips with yours, intention clear. 

You couldn’t hide your sound of surprise as he pulled you closer to him, and encouraged you with a gentle swipe of his tongue against your lips. You hummed softly as you fell deeper into the kiss and tangled your hand in his hair, the other pulling at the collar on his shirt. Your heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird begging to be set free. His hands gripped the sides of your dress.

The serenity of the kiss held between the two of you was shattered by a wolf whistle from one of the team members. 

The two of you broke apart, a smile on your face before you opened your eyes to the look of fear and regret in his.

The smile dissipated as he pulled away from you, his telltale hand drawn to comb through his hair.

“I- I am sorry. That was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that.” he seemed almost angry.

“What do you mean, T? I don’t agree.” you wanted to follow him as he pulled himself away.

“No- I shouldn’t have done that. We shouldn’t have done any of this. I think we need to call it quits. We can’t do this anymore. I’m done. I’m sorry.” before you could even open your mouth to ask what you had done to deserve the whiplash, he had turned his back and was pushing his way past Steve to leave the deck.

Your heart dropped.

“Fuck” you muttered under your breath as you let your hand come to your face to trace you lips to try to glean whether or not this was your reality. 

Your thoughts ramped up inside your head as you tried to calculate a way off the deck that wouldn’t lead you directly to Tony or any of your team members. 

You tried to shake off the look of pity from team members as you pushed yourself off the rail and walked to the opposite staircase, not paying any attention as friends called after you, or as the cocktail glass that you had left on the railing fell to the floor and shattered with a particularly rough wave. 

As easily as he had come to you and let you in, you were pushed back out of his heart and left for dead. 


End file.
